On The Run
by RonnielleNo1fan
Summary: At what lengths will Ronnie go to, to be with her 5 year old daughter?
1. Intro to my crap life'

I looked at the empty bottle on the floor. It just lay there. Like my life it lay there that was all it didn't move it just stayed the same, miserable, horrible and painful. My only comfort was that bottle, well the contents of it anyway. But that had gone in 10 minutes. I needed more , i had to face it i was a addict i couldn't stop it was the only thing that brought a glimpse of happiness into my dull, wasteful life. Not that i could afford it. I mean i lost my job at a club in town. So I was living practically on nothing. My life was a mess, my head was a mess just everything was a mess.

I looked up at the clock 10.30 in the morning and already drunk. That must be a new record. I sighed slowly and continued staring at the clock watching the seconds, minutes and hours pass ever so slowly. After a while i moved my eyes across the room. It was empty nothing but walls and a smashed window, a clock and a empty bottle of Vodka on the floor.

I was wasting my life, Like i had been doing for the past 5 years. After circumstances which i do not like to discuss. I was so tired , i hadn't dare close my eyes because every time i did i pictured the same painful image which was to sad to look at. I had nothing to sleep on anyway just the cold, hard floor. I didn't care i didn't deserve it , i didn't deserve a nice warm bed to sleep in i didn't deserve anything.

It felt like being in a prison cell there was nothing. This wasn't even my home. I didn't have a home , i had nowhere but this cold, damp little room which smelled awful. To be honest a prison cell would be a luxury compared to this , i would rather be in prison than here!

I was cold, shivering. My arms where covered in goose bumps and cuts. I had tried self harm. Sucide would be way to dramatic and if you knew me well enough you would know that i hate causing a scene. No one knew the real me. I wouldn't let them , i let no one in my life. Why would anyone want to be a part of my life, a mess?

I hated thinking about my past, my past was the worst thing that had ever happened to me, my past had the worst thing that ever happened to me involved. I don't like to think about it now , i try not to but sometimes i just wonder if things had have been different , what would have my life have been like now?

My life at the moment was shambles , crap, not really much of a life at all. I was a mess my hair was greasy, my clothes were dirty, and my face well it was a state. My mascara was smudged , my eyes red and my forehead was bleeding. I had made myself like this i could have changed my life turned it around but i chose not to, i chose to dote in the past. But i had a good reason for it , perfectly understandably reason for it.

Time was ticking away, it was going so slowly until i decided to dwell in my thoughts and then it just shot by in a flash. It was now 6.00 it was pitch black outside not to mention freezing. I crammed up into a tiny ball hoping it would make me more warmer but i didn't , it actually made me more colder.

I needed to leave, he would here any minute for his weekly dose and i didn't want to i hated doing it but i did need the money , but i just couldn't today. I mean if i told him i didn't want to he'd force me and he'd done before and i hated it like i hated it now.

I staggered upwards using the wall for some kind of support. I felt a sharp feeling in my neck. It was my locket it was all tangled up. I carefully unclipped it not wanting to break it as it was the only thing i had left of my past. As i told you my past was horrible and as i said before the most painful thing happened in that time but it wasn't painful to begin with infact it was the best and worst day of my life.

I moved towards the door , ever so carefully not wanting to loose my balance as i was to drunk and i probably wouldn't have got back up again.

I opened the door and stepped outside my hair blowing in the wind. I was so cold. Goosebumps were everywhere now. I couldn't see properly it was just a blur. I felt like i was going blind or something. I choose to ignore it. I stepped forward having no idea where i was going.

I began to feel a little light headed so i sat down on a old barrel which was outside. I figited with my locket staring at the image inside. It was beautiful, she was beautiful a beautiful little baby girl, but now she wouldn't be a baby girl she'd be 5 now. I wanted to find her i wanted her my baby.

I closed my eyes tightly trying to picture what she'd look like. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a pretty little face. For once i smiled.

I sat there for about half an hour thinking about my baby my little girl. She'd have a new family. 2 new people that she called Mummy and Daddy, but i am her mummy. I never wanted to give her away i was forced , she was the best thing that ever happened to me but then the worst when i got separated from her. I named her Amy, i loved that name she looked like one 2. I only got to hold her for 2 hours And 23 minutes exactly. Then my dad came in and stole her away from me i hated him for that!

I was broke out of my trance when i felt a tight grip on my shoulder it hurt. I wasn't thinking about the time he was back for his weekly dose..........................


	2. Walford'

I turned around he was here. 'You're...your hurting me' I told him trying to get out of his grasp but instead he just put more pressure on my shoulder. 'Good...now come on you have a job to do' He replied sharply. He was a tall , He had dark brown hair and eyes , he was twice my age at least 38 he had an evil grin on his face just like my fathers the day he took my baby away from me.

' No...I... I am not going to do it, it don't want to!' I shouted in his face elbowing him so he released his grip. 'Now don't get cold feet we've done this about a million times and besides I have already paid you in advance' He said his face turning into a stern look. 'I said no... I will pay you back but I am not going to' I told him calmly. He didn't listen. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me into the room.

He pushed me to the ground. I landed on my side. I winced in pain. 'Now, do as I say' He said taking of his jacket. 'Go away I told you I don't want to you creepy little pervert' I said to him nastily trying to get up off the concrete floor. It was no use I couldn't get up. He knelt down and pushed me back down, so I was laid on my back. I struggled to move his grip was too strong for me. 'Get off... get off!' I screamed at him as he began touching me.

I felt the most horrible pain in my jaw as he punched his fist into it. After that I don't remember anything just waking up to find myself half naked and blood running down my face. I felt my neck my locket was gone. I sat up straight and looked around me I saw it in the corner of the room the chain broken.

I went over to it and picked it up. I sobbed uncontrollably. It was the only thing I had left of my baby girl. I wanted to kill that man. Hand him into the police for rape and sue him for everything he had. But it wouldn't make a difference nothing could ever replace the locket.

My face was covered it blood. It hurt so badly. I grabbed my clothes and put them on. I carefully put the locket into my pocket. And wiped my mouth with my hand. Now my hand was covered in blood and it stung so much. It was starting to swell up I could feel it.

I scurried out of the cold, damp room into the freezing cold outdoors. I walked along the pavement to the bus stop I didn't have any money but that never stopped me before.

I shivered outside the deserted bus stop. Not a person in sight. It was dark and cold. There was no shelter just a pole with a sign saying bus stop on it. I waited for what seemed like hours. Finally after a long wait a bus finally arrived.

When I went to board the bus everyone was staring at my face. Probably the swelled jaw and the fact that I looked a mess. The bus driver just stared at me. It was a nice looking man with lovely light brown hair and eyes with a warm smile. 'Look I don't have any money but I really need to get somewhere and as you can tell my face is throbbing and its freezing, I really need to get out of here' I said in my best pleading voice. 'Don't worry about it, its fine I'll pay it later' He said smiling.

I boarded the bus I sat at the very back. People continued staring at me. I wanted to shout in their faces and tell them to get lost but instead I sat in silence trying to ignore the stares and the faint whispers every now and again. I had no idea where I was going I wanted to find my little girl but where would I start she could be anywhere?

I was falling asleep. But I was startled every time the bus stopped or jerked. I decided that the bus wasn't the best place to sleep so I just looked out of the window not that there was anything to see.

After a while most of the passengers had left the bus and it was just me and the driver. Finally when the bus did stop I had no idea where I was.

'Excuse me where are we? 'I asked him curiously. 'Walford 'He replied warmly. I stood up of the chair and made my way towards the door as I was leaving I turned around. 'Thanks' I replied warmly. 'It was really nice of you to let me on'. 'No problem, it was nothing' He said smiling.

I exited the bus and looked at my surroundings. There was a pub and loads of houses and a little garden bit with a bench in the middle.

I walked over to the bench and sat down. Carefully scanning the streets. I looked up at the pub 'Queen Victoria'. I sat for a while in deep thoughts. I needed to get in touch with the adoption agency and get the address of my baby. I wanted to get my life back in order. I wanted to start a new just me and my little Amy. I smiled thinking about what it would be like living with my little girl having a great life.

It was even colder in Walford. The sky was black but there were loads of stars twinkling it was beautiful. I smiled at the sky and snapped back into reality.

I could hear loads of noise from the pub. Then there were people staggering out the pub drunkenly heading for a club that was further down the street.

I decided that I would go in and ask if I could use their phone.

I walked across the road my cheek throbbing and blood coming out my nose. I opened the door and froze was that really who I thought it was? 'Roxy?' I asked uncertainly.


	3. Roxy and getting the Address'

I just stared at her. That was my little sister. I left home when I was 15 and left Roxy with that monster I couldn't believe it, it was my little sister right before my eyes. She looked at bit different now she had bleach blonde hair and she had much more style and beauty I just looked at her amazed.

I felt so embarrassed I was a state. I looked the complete opposite of me. ' Ronnie?' She asked to be sure. 'Yea Rox it's me' I replied smiling. I was a bit annoyed that she didn't smile back in return she just gave me an unwelcome look. 'What's wrong' I asked her uncomfortable with the atmosphere in the room. 'What's wrong?' She repeated. ' What's wrong?, what is wrong is that you left me on my own when I was just 13 years old walked out on me never contacted me or even said goodbye!' She shouted. The only thing that hadn't changed was her mouth it was as big as ever.

'Look—'I said trying to explain but she wouldn't let me. 'Just go Ron, what are you doing here anyway?' She asked curiously. 'Well I was emm... just coming to ask if I could use the phone I didn't know that you worked here' I replied nervously. 'Well there's a lot of things you don't know about is there oh and I don't work here I live here actually' She told me coldly. 'Oh' I replied not knowing what to say. 'Oh? is that all you can say is oh?' She asked me annoyed.

'Please Rox if you just let me explain' I pleaded with her. 'Look I don't want to hear it' she said viciously. 'Please' I begged her. She sighed. 'Fine 5 minutes that is all I am giving you' She replied.

'What happened to your face' she asked me worriedly. 'It was nothing I wacked off the wall by mistake I was drunk' I lied. She took me upstairs into the kitchen and got some ice out of the freezer and gave it to me then sat down at the table. 'Thanks' I said to her putting the ice towards my cheek. It stung like hell. ' Well?' She asked meanly. 'I—'I was interrupted by the noise of crying. 'What's that?' I asked curiously. 'Oh that, that is your niece' She said getting up of the chair heading into the bedroom. I followed her.

'You have a baby?' I questioned her. 'Yes, and don't even bother criticizing me because it would only be hypocritical' She told me harshly. ' No...No I wasn't' I replied to her. 'So what is she or he called?' I asked her as she picked the baby out of the cot. 'It's a she and her name's...well it's' I interrupted her. 'Her names what?' I asked her. 'Amy' she said mumbling. 'What?' I asked her uncertain of what she said. 'Ok look her names Amy' She replied aqwardly heading back into the kitchen. 'You named her Amy?' I repeated to her. 'Yes' she replied calmly. 'But th-'I was cut off by Roxy. ' I know , I know you called your baby that it's just well I know you gave your baby up and well I just thought well maybe having a niece called Amy would help' She replied. 'I never thought I was going to see you again anyway' she told me filling up the bottle with warm milk.

I didn't really know what to say at the point. We sat in silence for about 10 minutes the odd gurgle or so made by Amy. ' So....' Roxy asked breaking the tension. 'What's been happening in your life'? 'Oh you don't want to know' I told her shaking my head. 'Yes I do, come on tell me' She insisted. 'Not been much of a life Rox 'I replied. 'Nothing really' I said. 'So why did you want to use the phone?' She asked me curiously. 'Well I wanted to call the adoption agency' I told her. 'Oh' she replied not knowing what to say.

'The phones downstairs if you want' she said smiling. 'Thanks I said getting up off the chair. 'So who do you live with here?' I asked her standing at the door. 'Aunty Peggy remember her?' She asked me. 'Oh Aunty Peg, I aint seen her in years' I said going down the stairs.

I removed the ice from my cheek and sat it on top of this huge big box of crisps. I felt my face the swelling had went down a bit. I removed a scrunched up piece of paper from my pocket and dialled the digits. Finally someone picked up the phone. 'Hello, Sarah speaking how can I help?' Said a bright lit up voice. 'Is this the adoption agency?' I asked. 'Yes it is how can I help' she asked me. ' Emm.... I was wondering if you could give me the address of someone please' I told her. 'Are you the mother or the child?' She questioned. 'The mother' I replied. ' Name?' she asked. 'Mines or the baby's?' I asked her. 'Both would be helpful' she said. 'My names Veronica Mitchell and the child I gave up for adoption is Amy Mitchell 1989' I replied to her question.

I heard the sound of a keyboard typing and waited a couple of minutes. 'Ahh, right we have got the address of a Miss Amy Mitchell, born 26th June 1989. My face lit up, 'That's her!' I exclaimed overwhelmed. I scribbled down the address and said thank you I headed back up the stairs.

'I got her Rox, I found her!' I exclaimed. 'Shh you'll wake Amy I just got her back to sleep' she whispered harshly. 'Sorry' I replied. Roxy smiled. 'So where does she live?' She asked me curiously. 'Emm.... oh great it's in Telford how am I suppose to get there?' I questioned myself. 'Well I have got some money I could lend you' she said smiling. 'Oh Rox I couldn't 'I told her letting my pride get in the way. 'Oh come on Ron before you left you were the one that really looked after me so let me help you' She ordered. I couldn't say no I mean I wasn't going to let such a stupid thing as pride get in the way of finding my baby again. 'Ok' I said sighing.

As we headed down the stairs Peggy was coming through the door. ' Ronnie!' She exclaimed. 'Aunty Peg!' I exclaimed back. I had always liked aunty peg she was like a mother to me she was really nice when I was little. I remember one day I was at the beach with mum and dad but Peggy came along with Phil, Grant and Sam. I would only be about 7 at the time. She took me and bought me an ice cream and always gave some money. I remember falling asleep on her lap in the car home.

She came up to me and wrapped her arms tightly around me. I kissed her on the cheek. 'What brings you to Walford then?' She asked smiling. 'I was actually leaving' I said a bit disappointed. I could see she was to. But I'll be back in a few days I said trying to cheer her up. 'Rox? Is that ok?' I asked her. She thought for a second. 'Yea that would be great' she said smiling. 'Well hopefully my Amy will be with me to' I said cheering up. ' Amy? I thought she—'Aunty Peg was interrupted by me. 'I know, but I am going to get her back' I said determinedly. 'Look I really should be going I said heading for the door. 'Wait!' Roxy shouted. I turned around. 'You forgot this' she said handing me some money. 'Thanks thank you so much Rox' I said gratefully. 'Oh and if your ever near a pay phone give me a call to let me know your alright' She told me. 'Of course' I smiled at her.

I headed out the door I was off to find my little girl.................................


	4. Finding Amy'

I exited the Queen Vic and headed out into the cold winters air. The sky was dark the stars had disappeared into the fogginess of the thick black clouds ruining the starry lit sky effect. She sighed and continued walking when I bumped into a man. ' Watch it will ya ' I told him angrily annoyed at the fact he just walked into me. ' Oh I'm sorry I didn't look where I was going' He replied showing his face. ' Oh it's you' I said smiling. ' Nice to see you again' He replied. ' Aren't you suppose to be driving the buses?' I asked him. ' No, no driving buses aint my thing I was just helping a mate out' He told me grinning. ' I didn't think you looked like a middle aged, fat old man who has nothing better to do then drive people around all day' I stated to him laughing. ' Naa , I work in the club over there' He said pointing to a club not that far away.

I smiled at him. ' My names Jack by the way Jack Branning he said holding his hand out. ' My names Ronnie , Ronnie Mitchell' I replied shaking his hand. ' Well Ronnie Mitchell it has been a pleasure meeting you' He told me smiling. I burst out laughing. ' Is that your manly charm?' I asked him jokinly.' Did it work?' He questioned me sarcastically. ' Maybe' I said mysteriously. ' Well emm….I better be off' I told him breaking up the conversation. ' See you around' He said winking at me. I smiled at him and walked on.

I walked towards the station which was not that far away. When I finally got there I had to pay for my ticket. I entered the platform and waited and waited and waited until after about an hour a train decided to show up.

I boarded the train and sat at the very end of the cabin. To be honest there was no neeed there was hardly anyone on the train anyway. There was a mum, younger than Roxy cradling a little baby in her arms. I take it was a girl judging by the colour of the blanket and pram. It was a beautiful white and pink pram with little teddy bears on the side, it was so beautiful. I thought to myself , that could have been me with my little baby.

There was this other boy further down he had a white and blue hoodie on with a blue cap a pair of track suit bottoms and plain white trainers. He had his hands in his head and he kept tapping his feet , which was quite irritating. The train was silent not any movement, until the girls baby started to cry when she was put in her pram. The mum picked her back up again and hugged her so tightly till she fell asleep. I just stared at her smiling, the baby wanted her mother , and I wanted my baby.

I took about over and hour to reach Telford when I got there it was pouring of rain. I felt the raindrops hit my skin. It was cold and horrible. My felt as if it was starting to turn to ice cold and hard. My hair was getting wet and I probably looked more a state than I did to begin with. I hurried for shelter underneath an old abandoned bus stop. I curled my self up into a ball until the rain stopped.

I thought I better leave it till morning to go round everyone would probably be asleep and I didn't want to get into their bad books. I knew I couldn't sleep at a bus stop so I got up off the wet and hard concrete pavement and headed towards a park that was on the end of the street. Although when I actually got there it didn't look like a park as it was all vandalised and ruined. The swings had all chewing gum stuck to them and the bars that you hold onto were all tangled. The climbing wall was all covered in graffiti and the place was covered in litter. There was a little den in the bushes with a entrance and it looked ok to stay in.

Who was I kidding it was disgusting I could smell alchol everywhere and something else which looked like a dog must have left. I lay done on the ground it was damp covered and leaves and smelt disgusting. I didn't get a wink of sleep.

I was awoken many times by the sound of rustiling and the wind. Also there was often the sound of a cat being chased by a fox or the birds chirrping. I shut my eyes tight curled into a tight ball. I still didn't sleep though

The next morning I got up my back killing me. I stood up and stretched although I got a poke in the eye by the branches. I crawled out of the little den and had a proper stretch in the park. I then exited the park and made my way over to a phone box across the road. I read through the list of numbers on the side I scrolled down to I finally found the one I was looking for. ' Hi I would like to order a cab' I told the man at the end of the line. ' Where from?' He asked me in a bad mood. I searched for a name of the street. ' Cadbridge Road' I replied to him. ' Ok the cab will be there shortly' He said and hung up the phone.

I sighed and sat on the bench and waited. I kept thinking about my little girl. I was so excited I was finally going to meet her. After 10 minutes the cab finally finally arrived. I made my way over to it and jumped in. ' Where are you going?' He asked me nicely. I handed him the piece of paper. ' Ahh right I know where that is' He told me starting the engine again.

I looked out of the window there wasn't much to see just streets on the journey there. When we arrived I paid the cab driver and made my got up out of the cab. I looked up at the house. It wasn't a posh posh house but it certainly wasn't a minky old flat.

I took and deep breath and walked up the path and rang the doorbell this was it , I was going to finally meet my little girl………………………


	5. Amy'

Ronnie's Pov

I waited and waited and waited. No answer. I ran it again but there was still no answer. I was getting impatient why the hell was no one answering? There car was parked in the driveway.

I decided I would go round the back it was starting to rain and bucketing. The sky went grey. I felt the raindrops thudding of the ground. I pulled up my hood and trudged through the muddy path leading to the back.

It was so cold I thought I was going to turn into ice my hands were red raw and my and freezing.

When I got to the back of the house it was a letdown from the front. There was a old rusty swing. A sand box with no sand and a mucky slide.

I looked around there she was. A little girl with light blonde hair banging on the door. I was confused. Why wasn't she inside what was going on.

I heard someone shout from indoors ' Shut up you little brat, your not getting in until you have learned your lesson and till I am finished my drink'.

I was shocked. Leaving a 5 year old girl out in the pouring rain to catch a cold?

She turned around. Her face all red and blotchy. She was startled by me and jumped. It was now horrendously raining. She looked confused. It was silent for a couple of minutes and then she gave a smile.

I smiled back I didn't know what to do at this point. Her face lit up. She ran towards me ' Mum!' she whispered enough for me to hear. ' Baby' I cried tears spilling down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her so tightly we were soaking wet but I didn't care.' How did you know it was me?' I asked her. ' This' She said pulling out her locket. ' How did you know it was me?' She asked me back. ' This' I pulled out mine. She smiled we embraced more and then I let go.

' Wha--what are you doing here my mum said you didn't want me?' She asked confused. ' I came back for you , of course I wanted you look it's a really long story but I promise I will explain it later' I told her. ' Anyway why are you out in the pouring rain shouldn't you be inside. ' I'm not allowed' She said. 'What? Why?' I asked her. ' Because mummy says that I have been a bad girl and that she needs time to her self and I just get on her nerves when I am around her' She said crying. ' Oh sweetie don't cry, come here' I pulled her in for a tight embrace tears spilling down my face to.

'What kind of person does that to a 5 year old?' I said talking to myself. ' I don't like her I hate her shes a rubbish mum she never does anything with me or take me out I am stuck in this garden day in day out' She replied upset. ' Aww sweetie, I ought to go barging in and give her a right slap' I stated. ' Oh wait please don't mummy will get mad please you cant you mustn't!' She shouted.

'Amy? Keep the bloody noise down I am trying to sleep otherwise you will be out there all night!' Her 'mum' said shouting from inside the house.' How dare she treat my daughter like that!' I said. Amy gave a slight smile.

' Look Amy how would you like to come and stay with me?' I asked her. She smiled and then stopped. ' More than anything but I cant because mummy wouldn't let me she would kill me if I did' She said sacredly.

What the hell was this woman playing at? She scared the living daylights out of Amy I should have never let my dad take her away in the 1st place what the hell was I thinking.

' She doesn't have to no Amy please I will look after you I wont let her hurt you never again look you're my daughter and I am here to protect you ok?' I told her.

She smiled. ' Okay then but all my clothes and stuff are inside' She stated.' Oh don't worry I will get you new clothes okay' I said to her. Though I had no idea how I would afford it I guess I would have to borrow of aunty peg.' She smiled. She wrapped her arms around me I wrapped mines tightly around her.

She took my hand and I took hers we walked straight out of the garden off to Walford…..


End file.
